


Starting over

by Ellanannette



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt, Spongebob being SpongeBob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette
Summary: Karen and Plankton divorce.Lmfao I suck at summaries.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Starting over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faith Odulesi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Faith+Odulesi).



"I told ya you should've left him years ago!" 

Karen was looking out her window at the pouring rain outside that perfectly reflected her inner turmoil. She wasn't physically crying but she was inside.

She was sitting on a sofa opposite the one Sandy was on. The latter shaking her head and clucking in sympathy.

Karen had finally packed her things from Plankton's dumpster of a restaurant. Her friends had been warning her for years even Eugene Krabs, who was an enemy of Plankton's had told her to leave him.

But she didn't all those years ago because of her mother's advice.

"As long as he doesn't lay a hand on you, it's fine. Men will cheat, it's part of their nature," her mom had said.

"You can't leave your home because he's cheating, Karen. Look at yourself, you're not getting any younger. I want grandkids before I die," her mom had told her.

She sighed as she wondered why she could be cursed in such a marriage. It wasn't the first, second, third, fourth or fifth time Plankton had cheated.

There were weeks he'd go for "work travels" where basically he and his friends would sow their wild oats for two to three weeks and she wouldn't see him at all.

He wouldn't even call or text.

He wouldn't return her calls or texts either.

But she had kept faith because she told herself she married him properly, he'd change and be the loving person he'd been before and in the first two years of her marriage.

Here she was, at forty and she has wasted six years on a piece of shit of a man whom all he cared about was fucking bitches and trying to get Eugene's secret sandwich formula.

"Y-y-y-you think he left me cause I wasn't good looking enough? You know he always went for bigger women," Karen stuttered, trying to swallow her tears.

"Karen. How could ya think that? You're beautiful just the way you are. Sheldon's just a horrible son of a bitch and he'll get his karma soon enough," Sandy said softly.

Karen finally broke down, "I tried. I tried all I could. I did everything. I even tried to get bigger for him..."

"It was never about your size, Karen. A man who's shit is shit, whether you're on the bigger side or a size five," Sandy said.

She then walked over to sit with her friend.

Sandy held Karen's hands, "you'll get through this. I promise."  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Squidward was fighting sleep at the cash register. There was no one in the restaurant and he knew Mr Krabs would soon use his money sniffing Jedi powers to figure it out. 

Then the perpetual button up shirt and formal trouser wearing manager would emerge to ask why they weren't any customers in the shop.

Like why people hadn't come to eat the grease covered filth the Krusty Krab sold. 

Squidward shook his head at the sheer ridiculousness of the question and wished he was at his home sleeping.

"...Squidward, hey Squidward, hey..."

"What, what is it?!" Squidward finally snapped at the fry cook.

"I'm bored."

"I don't care."

"Oh, I know! We should play a game," SpongeBob said, exitedly.

"I'm not interested in your stupid games, SpongeBob," Squidward said in his trademark monotone voice.

"We could play tick tack toe."

"Not interested."

"Rock paper scissors?"

"Not on your life."

"Oh, oh! I have a puzzle in the back, I could get it..."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR... Oh hi, hello welcome to the Krusty Krab. Can I take your order?"

A lady had just walked in. She was wearing a grey trenchcoat with matching trousers and black boots.

"Yeah. I just want a Krabby Patty deluxe with a side of fries, thank you."

"Karen?" Squidward asked.

Karen looked up at the man in the tan colored top and sky blue trousers.

"Squidward, you still work here?" Karen asked, smiling.

"This is the only stable job I have so... Yeah. But look at you, you look amazing. I haven't seen you in two years since the whole... Thing that happened," Squidward stated.

"You mean when she and Plankton got divorced?" the fry cook inquired.

"SpongeBob!" Squidward scolded.

"It's okay. He can say it. How are you doing SpongeBob?" she asked.

"I'm good. I'll go get your patty ready," SpongeBob said and entered the kitchen.

"Good to see he's still his sweet, bubbly self," Karen said with a smirk.

"You're joking. He's annoying and obnoxious," Squidward deadpanned.

"You love him, really. What would you do without him?"

"Have a quiet, peaceful life."

Karen chuckled.

"We should have dinner together sometime, to catch up," Squidward stated.

"Yes, we should," Karen stated.

"Order up!"


End file.
